1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to safety shields for medical needles, and more particularly, to extensible safety shields that employ a manual actuator to configure the safety shield from a retracted position into an extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems associated with inadvertent needle sticks are well known in the art of blood sampling, percutaneous medication injection and other medical procedures involving use of medical needles. Significant attention has been focused on needle stick problems due to the contemporary sensitivity of exposure to AIDS, Hepatitis and other serious blood-borne pathogens.
Procedures for removing a needle from a patient commonly require a clinician to use one hand to place pressure at the wound site where a needle is being withdrawn, while removing the needle device with the other hand. It is also common practice for a clinician to give higher priority to care for the wound than is given to disposal of the needle. In the case of typical needle devices without safety shields, such priority either requires the convenience of an available sharps container within reach or another means for safe disposal, without leaving the patient's side. Thus, the difficulty in providing adequate care while following safety procedures is often compounded by the patient's physical condition and mental state, such as in bum units and psychiatric wards. Under such conditions, proper disposal of a used needle, while caring for a patient, is a technological challenge to the state of the art.
The widespread knowledge and history associated with needle care and disposal problems have resulted in numerous devices for preventing accidental needle sticks. Some devices utilize a separate sheath or cap mounted over the needle after use. These devices, however, require two-handed manipulation from a practitioner.
Other known devices employ sheaths that are spring activated, telescoping, pivoting, etc. These devices, however, may disadvantageously misfire, be inadvertently activated or cumbersome to activate. Further drawbacks of current devices include high manufacturing cost due to complexity and the number of parts. Thus, these type prior art devices may not adequately and reliably shield needle infusion and/or fluid collection apparatus to prevent hazardous exposure.
Consequently, there remains a need to provide a more satisfactory solution for needle safety devices by overcoming the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a more adequate and reliable medical needle shield apparatus which employs an extensible safety shield to prevent hazardous exposure to a needle. Such a needle shield apparatus should be easily and reliably extendable to shield a needle tip of a needle cannula. It would be desirable if the needle shield apparatus was actuated via one handed operation. It would be highly desirable if the medical needle shield apparatus facilitates efficient assembly and manufacture thereof.